With the development of medical display technology, medical imaging diagnosis have changed from traditional hard-reading films, such as films to soft-reading films, such as medical display apparatus. DR, CR, CT, and 3D images and films are displayed on a medical monitor and then a diagnosis can be performed.
Medical display apparatus must meet the requirements for consistency and integrity of display quality, in addition to requirements such as high brightness, high contrast, high resolution, large size, high gray levels etc. Consistency refers to the display quality (brightness, grayscale, contrast, etc.) of the medical display apparatus needs to be consistent for the same image after the medical display apparatus having been used for different times. In addition, integrity refers to the display quality (brightness, grayscale, contrast, etc.) of the same image displayed on the medical display apparatuses of workstations in different locations is exactly the same, to ensure that the images seen by doctors in different locations are the same.